


Finding a Truce

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: A small fic about Tommy/Kat/Jaosn hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Kathrine Hillard/Tommy Oliver





	Finding a Truce

Tommy looks at his wife and husband. They had kept him sane after college when there was a stalker after him. The others were too worried about their lives to help Tommy, and they blamed Tommy for being so attractive. Tommy smiled when their husband punched the four guys after that comment. The other man sees Tommy and reaches out to pull the third into bed. 

The woman giggles as the two men play fight in the bed. The two see Tommy’s little bump and kiss his stomach. Zedd wanted Kim to be his wife and bare his child, but Tommy got in the middle of the spell, which changed his internal organs. Tommy can get pregnant now, and only their other husband can get him knocked up. 

“I love you, Jason Lee Scott, and you, Kathrine Regina Hillard-Scott. You two are the loves of my life.” Tommy tells his husband and wife. Jason and Kat kiss each other and kiss Tommy. Tommy strokes Kat’s stomach with a big grin. Jason looks at their wife with excitement. He gets two babies to spoil. 

“Kitty Kat, why didn’t you tell me?” Jason questions their wife. He grabs her and pulls her close. Red kisses Pink’s neck, biting her sensitive area, causing her to moan. Tommy attacks her breast, making Kat lose air. Kat changes her position from sitting on her knees to spreading her legs, letting Tommy closer. The two men work their mouths all over Kat’s upper body.

“I was going to tell you tonight. I wanted it to be special.” Kat breaths out as her husbands get to her lower body. Jason and Tommy pull away, causing Kat to whine. She knows why, but that doesn’t mean she likes it. She feels thick fingers rubbing her stomach and sees Jason looking at her with happiness. 

The three are snuggle up in bed, with Kat in the middle of the men. Tommy wasn’t the only one who had a problem with a starker; Kat was hurt by a guy she met during London. However, she was able to get away from him when things got worst. Jason was able to get to her and help her with the man. The two went to get Tommy out of the situation. 

Kat and Jason never got the image of finding Tommy, beaten and naked in a pool of his own blood from being stabbed multiple times. Red and Pink got Green to the hospital in time and stayed with him. When the Green got better, he told his leader and his Pink the truth. Red had to walk away, while Pink comforts him.

Red and Pink stayed with Green until he got out of the stalking problem, and all three got married in Boston. They moved to Reefside, got settled, found jobs, and dealt with Dino Thunder. Jason and Kat weren’t there, as they were in Angle Grove dealing with their formal friends. That ended in a disaster, as Jason and Kat came home, angry, and took it out on Tommy in bed. The Red and Pink laugh at the kids when they first met them, and Tommy was on the floor, laughing. 

Three years later, Tommy and Kat finally agreed to get pregnant, and are pregnant, and now their formal friends want to reconnect with them. All agreed when and where. Tommy looks at his phone and gets up to the bathroom. Jason looks at the phone with a glare and Kat giggles at the man. Jason didn’t want to do this, but neither did Kat. The two accepted because Tommy wanted this. 

Tommy knows that Jason and Kat want this too, but they don’t want to admit it. Tommy wants the group to be close, but he’s scared that it won’t happen. Green knows that everyone was at fault for whatever happened because he was confused about why no one helped. He didn’t tell Jason and Kat that the seven blamed him for what happened to Kim, but no one told him what happened with Kim. 

Kim and Tommy were talking because Kim refused to speak with him. Kat got wing of this and put Kim in her place, and the two Pinks aren’t talking to each other. Jason knew that there’s a lot more hurt than Tommy went through that he didn’t tell Jason. Jason trusts Kat and Tommy to come to him if they need help with the group. 

The group still listens to Jason, but refuse to be friends with Tommy and Kat. They lost Trini to a car accident, and that tore people apart. Trini was the one that would make others see the logic when no one else could. Trini was one of the most, if not, the most critical person in the group. Kim comes second. To most, Kim is the heart of the group, but others say Trini was.

Kat and Jason look at each other, follow Tommy to the bathroom, and see him sitting on the ground, knees to chest, and head in knees. Both got on either side of him and comfort him. Tommy didn’t tell the group how Trini really died, and still can’t, but he wants too. Jason and Kat needed to know the truth about Trini.

“Trini was with me when the stalker began to happen. He killed her by running into her with the truck. Trini was grabbing food for us, and the stalker knew that Trini was with me. If we have a little girl, can we name her Trini?” Tommy confesses and asks. 

“Yes. You and Trini don’t deserve what happened to you two. Trini was a dear friend of ours, and we all miss her. I’m sorry that you went through what you went through, and not being there for you.” Kat leans into Tommy, comforting him.

“Let’s get ready and meet the group,” Jason suggested. The two help Tommy up and get ready. The group agreed to meet at a park. The three were the first to arrive, then the rest. They talked, argued, fought, and came to an understanding. The family of three got back to the house and goes to the bedroom. Out of the seven, only Rocky and Zack were the ones that can repair the bonds between Tommy and Kat.

Tommy and Kat gave birth around the same time. Tommy gave birth to a son, Rupert Otis Scott, and Kat gave birth to a girl, Trini Odette Scott. Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were there to see the delivery. Adam and Tanya express to Tommy and Kat how sorry they were and are fighting to win their friendship back.


End file.
